


Genesis

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: During the break up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: What was going through Alec's mind just before he went over to Magnus at the party.





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Dua Lipa song. Please let me know how you feel about it, I'm not sure if it's enough for me?

Alec can't concentrate. He's trying to have a good time, enjoy the party, but all he can do is glance over at Magnus every other minute. His mind is full of thoughts of Magnus, how he saved his life yet again. How he and Alec work better together as a team. 

And of course he's thinking about him in the more romantic, intimate way. He can't help but appreciate how good Magnus looks. He could swear the entire world revolves around Magnus. Magnus is the axis of everything. 

All Alec wants to do is walk right over to Magnus, and tell him how sorry he is for everything. Tell him how he hasn't been sleeping right, now that he's sleeping without him again. Tell him how he knows he doesn't always say the right thing, but how he is willing to keep trying as long as Magnus is by his side. And tell him how much he needs him. 

But he feels as if he and Magnus are worlds away, and Alec doesn't know if Magnus even wants to hear it anymore. 

Standing there, looking at Magnus as he laughs and talks to the people around him, Alec can practically feel the withdrawal symptoms of being without Magnus. Being so close, but so far. He can almost remember the way it felt to have Magnus' hands on him, to have Magnus' lips on him. It feels like it's been forever since he was allowed to touch Magnus. 

Alec decides that it might not go well, and he might not know what to say yet, but the idea of not saying anything is worse than the thought of saying the wrong thing. And Alec is willing to stand a bit of fumbling for words if there's a chance of having Magnus back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it's been a while since I've posted anything. I love this song and I feel like it was very Malec during the breakup.


End file.
